Commands
Commands are like messages, but they can only activated by script. For example: add 1 to temp Here a lists of commands: (pleas help us to complete this list) * accept * add * answer * answer_color * answer_effect * answer_file * answer_folder * answer_page_setup * answer_printer * answer_record * ask * ask_file * ask_password * beep * breakpoint * blur * call * cancel * cancel_printing * choose * click * clone * close * close_driver * close file * close_printing * close process * close_socket * combine * compact * constant * convert * copy * create * create_alias * create_card * create_folder * create_stack * create_widget * crop * cut * debugdo * decrypt * decrypt_using_rsa * define * delete * delete_chunk * delete_file * delete_folder * delete_session * delete_stack * delete_url * delete_variable * disable * disable_menu * dispatch * divide * do * do_in_widget * domenu * drag * drawer * DropboxAddFolderMember * DropboxCheckJobStatus * DropboxCheckShareJobStatus * DropboxCopy * DropboxCreateFolder * DropboxCreateSharedLinkWithSettings * DropboxDelete * DropboxDownload * DropboxGetAccount * DropboxGetAccountBatch * DropboxGetCurrentAccount * DropboxGetFolderMetadata * DropboxGetMetadata * DropboxGetPreview * DropboxGetSharedLinkFile * DropboxGetSharedLinkMetadata * DropboxGetSpaceUsage * DropboxGetThumbnail * DropboxListFolder * DropboxListFolderContinue * DropboxListFolderGetLatestCursor * DropboxListFolderLongPoll * DropboxListFolderMembers * DropboxListFolderMembersContinue * DropboxListFolders * DropboxListFoldersContinue * DropboxListMountableFolders * DropboxListMountableFoldersContinue * DropboxListRevisions * DropboxListSharedLinks * DropboxModifySharedLinkSettings * DropboxMountFolder * DropboxMove * DropboxPermanentlyDelete * DropboxRelinquishFolderMembership * DropboxRemoveFolderMember * DropboxRestore * DropboxRevokeSharedLink * DropboxSearch * DropboxShareFolder * DropboxTransferFolder * DropboxUnmountFolder * DropboxUnshareFolder * DropboxUpdateFolderMember * DropboxUpdateFolderPolicy * DropboxUpload * DropboxUploadSessionAppend * DropboxUploadSessionFinish * DropboxUploadSessionStart * edit * enable * enable_menu * encrypt * encrypt_using_rsa * export * export_snapshot * export_widget * export_with_palette * filter * find * flip * focus * get * global * go * go_in_widget * grab * group * hide * hide_groups * hide_menubar * hide_taskbar * hilite * httpdresponse *httpdstart *httpdstop * import * import_snapshot * import_widget * include * insert_script * intersect array * iphoneactivityindicatorstart * iphoneactivityindicatorstop * iphonecleartouches * iphonedisableremotecontrol * iphoneenableremotecontrol * iphonereachabilitytarget * iphonerequestproductdetails * iphonesetaudiocategory * iphonesetdonotbackupfile * iphonesetfiledataprotection * iphonesetheadingcalibrationtimeout * iphonesetkeyboardreturnkey * iphonesetnotificationbadgevalue * iphonesetreachabilitytarget * iphonesetredrawinterval * iphonesetremotecontroldisplay * iphonesetstatusbarstyle * iphonestarttrackingheading * iphonestarttrackinglocation * iphonestoptrackingheading * iphonestoptrackinglocation * iphoneusedeviceresolution * kill * launch * launch_document * launch_url * launch_url_in_widget * liburldownloadtofile * liburlfollowhttpredirects * liburlftpupload * liburlftpuploadfile * liburlsetauthcallback * liburlsetcustomhttpheaders * liburlsetexpect100 * liburlsetftplistcommand * liburlsetftpmode * liburlsetftpstoptime * liburlsetlogfield * liburlsetsslverification * liburlsetstatuscallback * load * load_extension * local * lock_clipboard * lock_colormap * lock_cursor * lock_error_dialogs * lock_menus * lock_messages * lock_moves * lock_recent * lock_screen * mark * mimeEncodeAsMIMEEmail * mobileadcreate * mobileaddcontact * mobileaddelete * mobileadregister * mobileadsettopleft * mobileadsetvisible * mobilebusyindicatorstart * mobilebusyindicatorstop * mobilecancelalllocalnotifications * mobilecancellocalnotification * mobilecleartouches * mobilecomposehtmlmail * mobilecomposemail * mobileComposeTextMessage * mobileComposeUnicodeMail * mobileControlCreate * mobileControlDelete * mobileControlDo * mobileControlSet * mobileCreateContact * mobileCreateLocalNotification * mobileDeleteSoundChannel * mobileDisableAccelerometer * mobileDisablePurchaseUpdates * mobileEnableAccelerometer * mobileEnableNFCDispatch * mobileEnablePurchaseUpdates * mobileExportImageToAlbum * mobileFindContact * mobileHideStatusBar * mobileLockIdleTimer * mobileLockOrientation * mobilePausePlayingOnChannel * mobilePick * mobilePickContact * mobilePickDate * mobilePickMedia * mobilePickPhoto * mobilePlaySoundOnChannel * mobilePurchaseConfirmDelivery * mobilePurchaseCreate * mobilePurchaseSendRequest * mobilePurchaseSet * mobilePurchaseVerify * mobileRemoveContact * mobileRestorePurchases * mobileResumePlayingOnChannel * mobileSetAllowedOrientations * mobileSetKeyboardType * mobileSetSoundChannelVolume * mobileShowContact * mobileShowStatusBar * mobileStartTrackingSensor * mobileStopPlayingOnChannel * mobileStopTrackingSensor * mobileStoreConfirmPurchase * mobileStoreConsumePurchase * mobileStoreDisablePurchaseUpdates * mobileStoreEnablePurchaseUpdates * mobileStoreMakePurchase * mobileStoreRequestProductDetails * mobileStoreRestorePurchases * mobileStoreSetProductType * mobileStoreVerifyPurchase * mobileUnlockIdleTimer * mobileUnlockOrientation * mobileUpdateContact * mobileVibrate * modal * modeless * move * multiply *OAuth2 *OAuth2Refresh * open_driver * open_file * open invisible * open_printing * open_printing_to_pdf * open_process * open_socket * option * palette * paste * place * play * play_file * play_video * pop * popup * post * prepare * prepare_image * print * print_anchor * print_bookmark * print_link * pulldown * push * put * put_binary * put_content * put_cookie * put_header * put_markup * put_text * put_unicode * qrCreate *qrSetColors * quit * read_from_driver * read_from_file * read_from_process * read_from_socket * record_pause * record_resume * record_sound * redo * relayer * remove * remove_script * rename * replace * reply * request * request_appleEvent * require * reset * reset_cursors * reset_paint * reset_printing * resetAll * resolve_image * revBrowserBack * revBrowserClose * revBrowserForward * revBrowserMakeTextBigger * revBrowserMakeTextSmaller * revBrowserNavigate * revBrowserPrint * revBrowserRedraw * revBrowserRefresh * revBrowserSet * revBrowserSnapshot * revBrowserStop * revCacheGeometry * revChangeWindowSize * revCloseCursor * revCloseDatabase * revCloseVideoGrabber * revCommitDatabase * revCopyFile * revCopyFolder * revDeleteFolder * revert * revExecuteSQL * revFontLoad * revFontUnload * revGoToFramePaused * revGoURL * revInitializeVideoGrabber * revLoadSpeech * revMail * revMailUnicode * revMoveFolder * revMoveToFirstRecord * revMoveToLastRecord * revMoveToNextRecord * revMoveToPreviousRecord * revMoveToRecord * revPlayAnimation * revPreviewVideo * revPrintField * revPrintReport * revPrintText * revRecordVideo * revRollBackDatabase * revRotatePoly * revSetCardProfile * revSetDatabaseDriverPath * revSetSpeechPitch * revSetSpeechProvider * revSetSpeechSpeed * revSetSpeechVoice * revSetSpeechVolume * revSetStackFileProfile * revSetStackProfile * revSetVideoGrabberRect * revSetVideoGrabSettings * revShowPrintDialog * revSpeak * revStopAnimation * revStopPreviewingVideo * revStopRecordingVideo * revStopSpeech * revUnloadSpeech * revUpdateGeometry * revVideoFrameImage * revVideoGrabDialog * revVideoGrabIdle * revVideoGrabSettings * revXMLAddDTD * revXMLAddNode * revXMLAppend * revXMLCopyNode * revXMLDeleteAllTrees * revXMLDeleteNode * revXMLDeleteTree * revXMLInsertNode * revXMLMoveNode * revXMLPutIntoNode * revXMLRPC_AddParam * revXMLRPC_DeleteAllDocuments * revXMLRPC_DeleteDocument * revXMLRPC_DeleteParam * revXMLRPC_GetMethod * revXMLRPC_SetHost * revXMLRPC_SetMethod * revXMLRPC_SetPath * revXMLRPC_SetPort * revXMLRPC_SetProtocol * revXMLRPC_SetSocket * revXMLSetAttribute * revZipAddItemWithData * revZipAddItemWithFile * revZipAddUncompressedItemWithData * revZipAddUncompressedItemWithFile * revZipCancel * revZipCloseArchive * revZipDeleteItem * revZipExtractItemToFile * revZipExtractItemToVariable * revZipOpenArchive * revZipRenameItem * revZipReplaceItemWithData * revZipReplaceItemWithFile * revZipSetProgressCallback * rotate * save * secure_socket * seek * select * send * send_to_program * set * sheet * show * show_cards * show_groups * show_menubar * show_taskbar * sort * sort_container * split * start * start_editing * start_session * start_using * start_using_font * stop * stop_editing * stop_moving * stop_recording * stop_session * stop_using * stop_using_font * subtract * topLevel * type * undefine * undo * ungroup * unhilite * union * unload * unload_extension * unlock_clipboard * unlock_colorMap * unlock_cursor * unlock_error_dialogs * unlock_menus * unlock_messages * unlock_moves * unlock_recent * unlock_screen * unmark * visual_effect * wait * write_to_driver * write_to_file * write_to_process * write_to_socket * XBrowser_Focus * XBrowser_Init * XBrowser_Unfocus Category:Commands